Captain Snow (Redwall Season 1)
For other uses, see Captain Snow (disambiguation) Summary At Redwall Abbey, the tapestry has been repaired. Basil Stag Hare, Matthias, and Jess Squirrel are trying to decide how to find Asmodeus Poisonteeth so that Matthias can recover the Sword of Martin. Basil suggests finding Captain Snow, an owl who might know where the snake is. Near Saint Ninian's Church, Cluny the Scourge is trying to train his horde to use a battering ram. He is also preparing to burn his way into the Abbey. Matthias heads off into Mossflower Woods with a medal from Basil, who once saved Captain Snow's life. He encounters Guosim and the Guerilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower. They decide to throw him off their territory, but when Matthias explains that he is going to ask Captain Snow where to find Asmodeus they change their mind and allow him to pass so they can see if he will actually do it. They lead him to an old farm, where he finds Squire Julian Gingivere. He befriends the vegetarian cat, who agrees to take him to see Captain Snow. Cluny's army is seen coming down the path with the battering ram. Basil informs Constance that Matthias is out looking for Martin's sword, which they have kept secret from the other Redwallers, so she organizes the defenses. The battering ram wreaks havoc upon the main gate, and Constance dispatches Warbeak to find Matthias. After the sparrow leaves, she finds a hornet's nest near the walltop. After reaching Captain Snow's nest late at night, Matthias is seized by the owl, who only refrains from eating him because of the medal. Captain Snow is so amused by Matthias's intention to fight Asmodeus that he gives him the location of the snake's lair, and makes a bet with him for the medal. If Matthias succeeds, he will stop eating mice and shrews. Matthias returns to the Guosim, just as Warbeak arrives to tell Matthias he is needed at Redwall. The Guosim agree to join the battle. Basil and Constance have defeated the battering ram by dropping a hornets nest on it. However, Cluny secretly sets fire to one of the wallgates. Cornflower spots the flames, and sounds the alarm. Cluny's army breaks through the gate, but is caught between the Redwall defenders and the Guosim, who have just arrived. The horde flees back to Saint Ninian's Church, as the Redwallers celebrate another victory. Official Synopsis While Cluny plans to recapture the tapestry by burning down the Abbey Gates, Matthias determines to renew his search for Martin's sword but does not know where its keeper, Asmodeus, hides. He learns that only the fierce mouse-eating owl, Captain Snow, knows where he is. To ask him Matthias has to pass the gigantic Marmalade Cat and the Shrews of Mossflower Wood! Matthias breaks off the search for the sword to return with his new allies to once again beat off Cluny. Differences from Redwall *No one knew Matthias had left Redwall Abbey in the book. *In the book, Matthias never returned to Redwall after meeting Snow, Gingivere, and the Guosim, but continued on his search for the sword. *The Guosim do not fight Cluny's horde until the final battle, in the book. *The Blackstone isn't mentioned in the TV series. *In the show, Constance drops a large barrel filled with angry bees upon the invading rats. In the book, it was Jess's idea. Featurettes Segments include: *"Tapestry" *"Character Spotlight: Basil Stag Hare" *"Meet a Weaver" *"Ask the Author: Brian Jacques" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1